Nada termina nunca
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: El capitulo perdido, en el cual Eleanor finalmente le escribe a Park. Dividido en dos.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: Bueno, después de una ausencia prolongada, mi musa reapareció! No se cuántos habrán leído Eleanor &amp; Park, pero para quienes no lo hayan hecho: 1) ¿A qué están esperando? Y 2) ¡No lean este one-shoot porque les va a spoilear todo el final!

Creo que _When you´re gone_, de Avril Lavigne es un buen tema de fondo para leer esto.

Disclaimer: Ni Eleanor ni Park (lamentablemente) me pertenecen a mi, sino a Rainbow Rowell. Yo los tomo prestados por un rato.

**Nada termina nunca.**

Eleanor se sentó con las cartas, los paquetes y las postales frente a ella. No saber de Park la estaba matando. No sabía que hacer... Y todas esas palabras amontonándose, sn leerse. ¿Podría leerlas sin romperse en mil pedazos? Park no estaría allí, para sostenerle la mano. Park ya no estaba en ningún lado. Ni en su remera de Prefab Sprout, ni en el dije de su cadena. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

Eleanor acercó su mano a la primer cosa que Park le había enviado. Era una postal. Y en cuanto la leyó no pudo detenerse. Leyó todas las cartas hasta que llegó a la última, que se remontaba a algunos meses atrás. En su última carta Park no se había despedido. Era una carta como las demás... Le hablaba de algunas cosas que habían pasado, del último cassette que le había mandado. De lo que le había generado la última entrega de _Watchmen _y finalmente del tema para el baile de graduación. Una última carta donde le repetía que la quería. Y, abruptamente, el correo diario se detenía.

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Eleanor. No lo soportó. Necesitaba... Necesitaba a Park.

-¡Tía!- Gritó- voy a salir. ¡Vuelvo antes del anochecer!- Y antes de siquiera poder escuchar la respuesta de su tía, ya había tomado la bicicleta y se encontraba en la vereda. Dio una vuelta a la manzana. Una vuelta en sentido inverso a aquella vez en que Park la había traído... Y casi de manera inconsciente, empezó a pedalear en esa dirección, como si estuviera persiguiendo al fantasma de su novio.

Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, vio una estación de servicio. ¿Sería esa?

Allí estaban. Las postales. _La postal. Tenia _que ser allí. Eleanor compró una y volvió a casa de sus tíos.

¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía la postal... ¿Y qué con eso? Park no le había escrito más... ¿Si se había cansado de ella? ¿Si había conocido a alguien? Eleanor sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Ella sabía perfectamente que en todas las escuelas se estaban llevando a cabo los bailes de fin de curso. Y que Park iba a ir.

Empezó a morder la lapicera. Entonces, al azar, tomó un cassette y lo puso en el estéreo. Y empezó a sonar un tema que, para ella, siempre, siempre sería un sinónimo de Park.

_I am the sun, I am the heir..._

En ese cassette solo sonaba esa canción, de los dos lados. Cuando, por vigésima vez, sonó el último acorde Eleanor se decidió. No le escribiría que lo quería, eso quería decirselo personalmente. Tampoco que lo extrañaba, porque era obvio y ridículo y además era quedarse terriblemente corta.

Pero él entendería, ella estaba segura.

_Nada termina nunca.(*)_

(*) En la versión anglosajona, el mensaje de Eleanor es de 3 palabras.

Saludos, Morena.

Pd: No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!


	2. Chapter 2

Se suponía que esto era un one shot, pero mi musa decidió pegarme con un palo y no dejarme preparar mis exámenes en paz hasta que escribí esto. Con el primer examen rendido, puedo publicarlo sin culpa.

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews y los favoritos!

¡Feliz lectura!

**Capitulo 2**

La lapicera de Eleanor se deslizó sobre la postal...

_Nada termina nunca._

Había escrito esa postal hacía unas horas y desde entonces no se había movido... Solamente la había mirado. Cada vez que pensaba en mandarla sentía que le faltaba piso.

-Me estoy comportando como una estúpida- se dijo.

Eleanor suspiró y, antes de seguir sobre-analizando todo, se levantó, tomó la postal y salio en su bicicleta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Después de andar unas cuantas cuadras, vio la caseta postal. Se bajó de la bicicleta casi cayéndose y con el corazón palpitandole tan rápido que sentía el flujo de sangre en sus oídos. No se permitió acobardarse y lanzó postal adentro.

Dándose cuenta de que parecía que le habían dado una paliza, decidió caminar hasta lo de sus tíos. Levantó la bici y caminó lentamente, recordando algunas de las noticias de Park.

Su madre había dejado a Richie... Por supuesto, ella ya lo sabía. Su madre y sus hermanos estaban viviendo cerca, pero Eleanor había decidido quedarse con sus tíos... La cosas con su madre estaban bien... Pero las cartas llegaban a lo de sus tíos y eran la única prueba de que Park era real y de que la amaba sin importar qué... Ella sabía que mientras siguiese en lo de sus tíos, su relación con Park quedaba en puntos suspensivos... Y todavía no estaba preparada para poner un punto final, pero tampoco estaba segura de como irían las cosas a partir de allí...

La casa de sus tíos ya estaba cerca... Levantando la vista al cielo, Eleanor susurró: -Algún día, tal vez...

Fin

**Notas de la autora:**

Todos podemos tenes nuestras teorías sobre lo que Eleanor escribió. Teniendo en cuenta que en el idioma original (inglés) son tres palabras, elijo estas. También sé que en español el libro dice que la postal tenía dos palabras. Leí algunas teorías al respecto, como por ejemplo que en la postal decia:

Just stop, Park./ Stop it, Park. (Detente, Park)

Leave me alone. (Dejame en paz)

I love you. (Te amo)

I miss you (Te extraño)

Blackbird, The Beatles. (Blackbird, Los Beatles)

Nothing ever ends (Nada termina nunca)

Lo único que se tiene por seguro es que Eleanor le escribió algo bueno a Park (lo dijo Rainbow en una entrevista en 2013 y si quieren, pueden pedirme que la traduzca y pase los links) asi que las dos primeras opciones quedan descartadas.

Ah! Aprovecho para hacerme auto-publicidad: En mi perfil van a encontrar un nuevo fanfic de Eleanor y Park. Es una traducción y la actualizo todos los viernes.

**No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!**

Morena.


End file.
